


Inner Demons

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Along with the voices of Mirajane's old demons, new ones have joined.
Relationships: Mirajane Strauss/Mard Geer Tartarus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

To the depths of darkness, the bottom of despair. Mirajane could hear them, the whispers of the damned and depraved. They called to her, their dissonant voices overlapping. Cajoling, begging, demanding. Promises that could not be, but were too sweet to pass over.

This is what it meant to have demons inside.

By far the loudest, clearest of them were her old friends, her old foes. Satan, Sitri, Halphas. She knew their voices like her own, like her siblings'.

Now they were joined by others, almost as loud.

One, though… his voice threatened to drown out even those of her old companions and even the voices in the real world.

With her soul for a throne, and her inner world for a domain.

The King reigned.


End file.
